


if it wasn't for the nights| komahina oneshot :]

by komaedakun



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kin memory, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Post Killing Game, Song Lyrics, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, literally just me building on a kin memory i have from nagito, shut up if ur anti kin i will kill u what did i even do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun
Summary: lol hey kin side of ao3 kiss me rnsong: if it wasnt for the nights by ABBA :33
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 16





	if it wasn't for the nights| komahina oneshot :]

_I got appointments, work I have to do_

_Keepin' me so busy, all the day through_

_They're the things that keep me from thinkin' of you  
_

_Oh baby, I miss you so, I know I'm never gonna make it  
_

Hinata-kun and I sway childishly on the deck of the boat. I doubt you could call it dancing, but it was sweet nonetheless. Somewhere in the background, Owari-san pretends to cry at the fact that all the food is gone, although it was followed by laughter. I reminisce, this marks the 3rd time I've fallen in love with Hinata-kun. Despair-era, when we ran into each other in Towa City, when I helped him up off the beach in the Program, and when he did the same for me earlier, waking me up from my coma. 

I've had to meet him over and over again and inevitably fell in love again every time. Hinata-kun attempts to spin me like some sort of professional ballroom dancer and while it wasn't perfect, it didn't fail to make me smile. I've apologized countless times, and he's said he's forgiven me, for everything I did inside the program... But I still feel so bad about it. I mean, it had to be done, and Hinata said that he never would've made it out if it wasn't for me. And yet I still feel so guilty?

"Hey, are you alright? You're kinda quiet over there..." Hinata-kun asks. He sits us down on a bench overlooking the ocean. "Ah, it's nothing. Just thinking..." I lean on his shoulder and gaze at the waves. "It's peaceful, isn't it?" Hinata-kun observes. "Yeah, it is... I wonder if the real island is the same?" I wonder aloud. 

"Maybe... I'd imagine there aren't any bridges, and there probably won't be a military base," He laughs. "And there won't be any monitors, and people will probably go swimming for once." I put my arms around him, one flesh and one mechanical, and sigh. "That sounds nice." I smile. Maybe there really is hope for us, maybe even luck.

"Yeah, it does."

_Oh, I'm so restless, I don't care what I say_

_  
And I lose my temper ten times a day_

_  
Still it's even worse when the night's on its way_

_  
It's bad, oh, so bad_


End file.
